The Window
by Teh Drama Llama
Summary: Law felt himself missing the presence of the fiery redhead that had rushed into the lecture hall yesterday, twenty minutes late, only to find out he had the wrong room.  A/U KLaw, rated M for delicious lemony reasons!


**KiddLaw - The Window**

**A/N:** So yeah, as some of you may know, I got the idea for this fic while daydreaming in an RS lesson. I was gazing out of the tiny window next to my teachers desk that doesn't open, and suddenly I had an epiphany...you'll see where the window fits in later :') Of course I'm not going to give bits of the story away! Basically, this is a KiddLaw (Or KLaw, whichever works for you) fanfic, set in an alternative universe. I am so addicted to KLaw its unreal :'D

**Warning: **This fic contains copious amounts of yaoi and lemon, with a sprinkling of plot on the top just to give it a bit of structure. If you don't like yaoi or lemon, I suggest you leave right now, because they are the main ingredients to this slice of fanfiction cake XD Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Kidd, Law and One Piece belong to Oda. The lucky bastard. Why can't I have superhot bishies at my beck and call too? No fair! D:

Trafalgar Law strode into the lecture hall confidently, hips swaying gently as the heavy soles of his boots clunked a lazy rhythm. Even though this was only his second lecture, the male with the inky black hair knew he had this down. No question at all, one hundred percent certainty, absolute confidence. Law was going to sail through his degree in Medical Journalism. Lifting his gaze from the iPod Touch he held in one hand, his deep grey gaze swept across the hall, taking in the fellow pupils dotted around the room.

Throughout this assessment, Law felt himself missing the presence of the fiery redhead that had rushed into the room yesterday, twenty minutes late for the lecture and looking like he had run a marathon to get there, only to find that he was in the wrong room, and his lecture was on the other side of the campus. Before he left, though, he had looked around the room and, purely by chance, their eyes had met. A small smile played across his lips at the thought, but he shook it off, feeling a little foolish. That guy had come into the wrong lecture, meaning their chances of running into each other once more were pretty slim.

Switching the iPod off, Law climbed the steps and slid into his chosen seat, removing the laptop from his laptop bag and turning it on, plugging it into the socket by his feet in order to take notes throughout the lecture. Even though he doubted he'd ever need these notes, it never hurt to be sure, right? So after setting up the laptop Law relaxed, shifting to get more comfortable in the plastic chairs as the professor walked through the door.

xXx

While this was going on, on the other side of the campus Eustass Kidd had already sat down in the workshop, waiting for his professor to arrive. The redhead had already gotten into the swing of things, and he was confident that his degree in Mechanical Engineering would be a cinch. As if he'd let some stuffy old professor tell him he'd failed. Kidd had always been interested in mechanics. His Dad worked in a garage, so in his spare time the redhead would help repair cars, and by the age of thirteen he basically knew a car engine inside out. It was almost like he had a natural affinity with metal, or something. After doing Work Experience at a BMW garage at aged fifteen, Kidd was practically guaranteed a position as a head designer and engineer, that is, if he succeeded in getting his degree. So, the next three years would be very important to him.

Kidd couldn't stop thinking about the dark-haired guy from yesterday. Even though he'd only just caught his gaze, the redhead was instantly attracted to him. _What can I say? He's my type._ Kidd glanced up as the rest of the room fell silent, and as he saw the professor enter, he put away his thoughts of the mysterious dark-haired male, and prepared to take notes.

xXx

The day flew past, and soon it was five o'clock, time for the daily commute. Frustrated, Law pushed his way onto the crowded bus, swiping his Oyster Card as he attempted to push past the passengers standing in a crowd at the front in order to bag the empty double seat right at the back. Why some of the standees hadn't taken those seats before him was totally beyond him, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity; he had a forty minute journey until he reached his student digs, and he didn't really fancy standing the whole way. Looking out of the window as he popped his iPod headphones in, Law practically did a double take as he saw a flash of red pass the window. This was soon explained, though, as the redhead from his first lecture climbed onto the bus, swiping his own Oyster Card before looking down the bus, eyeing up the seat next to Law, and promptly sitting in it. _Don't ask for permission then._ The dark haired male looked down, flicking through the music on his iPod before coming to a stop at Dr. Dre's song, I Need a Doctor. It was kind of ironic, considering the degree he was studying for, but nonetheless it was a good song. Turning up the volume a little, Law was slightly irritated as he felt a tap at his shoulder, and he turned to see the redhead looking at him, slightly insistently.

Now Law had the opportunity to see him close up, he could tell that the other was actually pretty handsome, in a rugged kind of way. Shocking red hair (that was a given), pale skin, strange golden-brown eyes, a slightly crooked nose and black lipstick gave the impression of a guy with an interesting past. And Law liked that. Instantly.

xXx

Kidd was pretty pleased with his seat choice, actually. The other's olive skin, deep grey eyes, and tattoos visible on his knuckles and arms told him that this guy was pretty bad ass. Not quite as much as he was, but as close as you could get. Good looking too. Obviously of a foreign heritage. Exotic, right? The redhead smirked inwardly. He was determined to make things happen with this guy.

xXx

Law pulled one of the headphones out of his ear, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Strangers do not simply converse on public transport; that was totally unheard of! Even though the two of them had technically met before, public transport was a time for your own thoughts. The redhead locked gazes with him, and Law felt that same small smile play on his lips once more. _Stop it._

"You were in that lecture hall yesterday, right?" The redhead asked, stating the obvious.

"You were the one who had the wrong room yesterday, right?" Law replied, smirking a little bit at the other's apparent annoyance.

"Yeah; my best friends decided it would be hilarious to tippex all of the room names off of my map." He explained, looking a little sheepish, and Law figured that, if given the chance, his slightly younger friends Penguin and Casquette would have done something similar to him. "Name's Eustass Kidd, by the way." He added, offering a hand, which Law took and shook.

"Trafalgar Law. I didn't see you get on the bus yesterday." He said, tilting his head to the side, curiously.

"I was kept late in the workshop, so I probably got a later bus than you." He answered, apparently slightly annoyed at the questioning.

"You're not great with this timekeeping lark, are you?"

"Tch; it was the luck of the draw. Everyone else in my group was kept behind too."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Piss off, you."

"Mind your language, Mister Eustass, there are ladies present." Law said, small grin on his face as he gestured around the bus.

"I honestly don't give a crap." Kidd replied, his eyes never leaving Law's.

"That much is apparent."

"Fuck y-...oh, this is my stop. See you tomorrow." He said, his last sentence with authority in his voice. This obviously wasn't a question.

"Don't be late." Law finished their conversation with a smirk, and as he watched the other get off the bus, he realised that, actually, the two of them were talking like old friends. Pleased at this development, the tattooed male reclined as far as the seats would allow him, plugged his headphone back in, and let the music drown out the sounds of the traffic, and his fellow passengers.

xXx

The next day, Law stood in his lecture hall, watching the other students bustle past through the window. It was the end of the day, and after staying behind to talk to his professor about an assignment, the dark haired male realised he had missed the first bus. And had another thirty minutes until the next one, which actually stopped where he wanted to go, arrived. _Now I'm going to be late back to the flat, and miss seeing Eustass._ As the thought of the redhead passed through his mind, Law felt himself smiling again. How frustrating. _I'm acting like a love struck teenager. _As the last dregs of students wandered past the room height window, Law leant inside the frame, arms crossed over his chest; that is, until he heard the lecture room door open. Glancing back over his shoulder, the tattooed male raised an eyebrow in confusion as none other than Kidd walked in. Turning around to face the other, Law placed a hand on his hip.

"You missed the bus" He said simply.

"I think you'll find that _I_ was on time. I waited; and when you didn't turn up I came back to find you." Kidd replied, small smile on his face as he closed some of the distance between them, tilting his head to the side a little in a questioning manner. "So, where were you?"

"I asked a simple question about my assignment and the professor decides to give me a second lecture." Law said, rolling his eyes before making eye contact with the other. "Don't change the subject, though. Why did you come back? You could have just gone home."

"I said I was going to see you today."

"Still, it's a half an hour wait until the next bus. If I were you, I would have gone."

"And leave you to wait around in an empty campus on your own?"

"I can handle being on my own."

"Not doubting that for a second. Just saying, wouldn't you rather spend it with someone?" Kidd stepped even closer as he said that, amusement clear on his face. Law realised that they were still talking like they'd known each other all their lives.

"Have to admit, I'd rather not be alone. Now, anything in particular you want to do, or are we destined to sit and twiddle our thumbs?" Law took the initiative this time and took another step closer, looking up at the slightly taller male with a suggestive look on his face.

"I'm sure I can think of something...we could always have sex." The redhead shrugged, smirking, taking one final step until there was barely a centimetre of space between them. Law looked down the other's body, before slowly bringing his eyes back up to meet the other males' golden orbs.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for waiting with me. But how did you guess that I like men?"

"You're wearing boots with heels, to start. And generally, the way you carry yourself tells me you're not really interested in women. I have a sixth sense." Kidd grinned.

"You have a built in gaydar? I'm impressed." Law smirked, amusement apparent on his face. "And seeing as you want to fuck in a public building, I imagine that you're pretty kinky too. Yeah; you tick most of the boxes. What the hell, let's do it." And, with his mind made up, the tattooed male closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to the other's amused smirk.

The kiss started off pretty slowly; testing the waters. Gradually Law snaked his arms around the other's waist, and the redhead mirrored his actions, the two men pulling each other closer until they were chest to chest. Law found it strange that this was happening so soon...he'd only met the guy properly yesterday and they were already at the sex stage. Normally the dark haired male was pretty cautious when it came to things like this, but for some reason the redhead's dominating manner and all-round badass nature captivated him, and peaked his curiosity. So, what the hell. They both wanted it, so why wait?

Kidd took the initiative and deepened the kiss, and as their tongues started a slow battle for dominance (which Kidd was destined to win), the redhead worked his hand down, under the other's jeans to rest on Law's hip. In response, the tattooed male trailed his hands around to Kidd's chest, sliding his hands up to his shoulders and pushing them under the fabric of the other's coat, which the redhead quickly shrugged off. This led to a frenzy of undressing each other, until the two males stood, shirtless, before coming back together and connecting their lips once more. The idea of having sex in a public place, though unorthodox to some people, was something that, apparently, both Kidd and Law got a kick out of. The chance that they could be discovered was pretty thrilling, and besides, where was the fun in having ordinary bedroom sex all the time? Everyone did that.

Law's train of thought shuddered to a halt as the redhead worked his hand down the front of his jeans, palming his length and causing a long, low moan to escape his lips. As his eyes fluttered open, the dark haired man saw the sadistic smirk on Kidd's face, and Law decided to return the gesture, undoing the button and fly of the other's jeans and working his hand inside them, grasping the other through his boxers and smirking at his hum of apparent approval. The two of them stayed like that for a little, jerking each other off in a stalemate. It seemed neither of them really knew who was going to top in this situation. Law had assumed that Kidd would take charge straight away; however the redhead seemed to be holding back a little.

"What's keeping you?" Law whispered hoarsely into the other's ear, smiling a little as the other shivered at the sensation of the tattooed male's hot breath against his cool skin.

"This isn't going to be a one-off, is it?" Kidd replied, the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

"Fuck no! I want to _know_ you." Law whispered, tightening his grip slightly on the other's erection as he emphasised the word 'know'.

"That can be arranged." The redhead said quietly, before removing his hand from the other's jeans, undoing them all the way and pushing them down until they pooled at Law's knees. Not wasting any time, Kidd turned the other around, walking him forward until he was facing the floor height window, fists clenched and heated breath fogging the glass. Law turned around in alarm.

"The _window_?You don't think this is a little extreme?" He muttered urgently, watching in slight alarm as the other pushed his own jeans and boxers around his knees.

"There's nobody here. And you love the thrill, don't deny it." Grinning, Kidd closed the distance between them again, letting the tip of his erection rest against Law's ass, and groaning quietly as the other arched his back inwards, pushing his hips out to meet the other's length. Kidd stood over the other male, kissing the nape of his neck, one hand covering the other's fist and intertwining their fingers as the other hand worked its way down to the tattooed male's ass, circling the hidden ring of muscle before pressing the very tip of his finger inside. Law moaned again; a low, needy moan that begged for more. And Kidd delivered, gradually pushing the finger as far inside of the other as it would go, before slowly thrusting it into his tight cavern.

Law arrived at orgasm soon after this; waves of intense white-hot pleasure rolled through his body as every single nerve ending sung. Choking out a cry, the tattooed male turned around, crashing his lips into the other's in a less than elegant kiss. A small part of him worried what the redhead would think of this apparent lack of endurance, but judging by the second finger that had entered his passage and started scissoring, Law figured that the issue would be addressed later, and as he felt himself press down onto the other's fingers, he felt the familiar sensation of blood pooling at his groin once more as his length started to harden.

Kidd smirked into the kiss, as he added a third finger to the mix. The way that Law was thrusting back down on his fingers was turning him on to no end. So, figuring he'd kept the other waiting long enough, the redhead removed his fingers, satisfying the needy whimper that escaped the other's lips by replacing them with the head of his length.

Law groaned quietly as the other male stretched him, and as the redhead slowly entered as deep as he would go, the dark haired male hissed at the sensation of being filled. Gripping hard on the other's hand, he waited until the throbbing pain had subsided before pushing his hips down onto the other, smirking as the redhead groaned a little. Kidd then took the opportunity to withdraw from the tattooed male, and thrust back into him, _hard._ Law moaned quietly, back arching once again as the redhead started a deep, hard rhythm, filling him completely. With every thrust, Kidd shifted his angle slightly, that is, until he found the bundle of nerves hidden within the other, causing the dark haired male to cry out, spots dancing across his vision as he experienced the burning pleasure. Slowly, Kidd started to pick up his speed, thrusting into Law's prostate repeatedly as the other started to mumble a string of curses, moans and other nonsense words. It wasn't too long before Law came, his seed splashing across his chest and hitting the window. As his passage tightened around Kidd's length, the redhead groaned, making one final thrust before arriving at orgasm, filling the other with his seed as his head fell, forehead resting on the other's shoulder.

As the two males caught their breath again, Kidd pulled out of the other, watching trails of his seed run down the tattooed male's thighs. Smiling a little, Law turned around to face the other, capturing his lips again in a slow kiss. Pulling apart, the dark haired male knelt down and went into his bag, picking out a packet of Kleenex and cleaning himself off with it. Then, they dressed once more, collecting their bags and walking out of the lecture hall together. At the door, the redhead turned back, tapping the other on the shoulder and waiting for him to follow his gaze, to the window.

"You are going to clean that up, aren't you?" Kidd asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"It's the University's property now." Law replied, wicked smirk on his face.

"That's gross." Kidd replied, a small grin spreading over his features, before shrugging. "Well, I'm not going to do it. Let's go before we get caught" The redhead caught the other's shoulder as they both turned and walked out, chatting between them as they walked to the bus stop, too absorbed in the other's company to notice the pure and utter shock of the university's cleaner, who watched them go past with disgust on his face.

**A/N: **Well, this turned out longer than anticipated. Also, I don't really know much about the appeals of having sex in public places, so if anyone wants to correct anything in that section then feel free to do so :') Oh, and if you didn't know, both Kidd and Law are nineteen. And public transport in London is really like that. Seriously. The tube is worse. GET TAXI'S PEOPLE.


End file.
